


Is it Possible We Feel the Same?

by miss_message_man (TideNightWalker)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blame "Morph", Language of Flowers, M/M, it makes sense if you read it trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideNightWalker/pseuds/miss_message_man
Summary: "Maybe-Tyler looks up at them and trips on a rock. Josh almost laughs. He thinks he looks scared, but that could just be because of Maybe-Tyler’s inability to stay one person."ORThe Jumpsuit video if they all had superpowers (blame "Morph" u guys)





	Is it Possible We Feel the Same?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Enjoy this short thing that was inspired by "Morph" and inspired an original screenplay lol
> 
> (Also it's Josh's POV of the Jumpsuit video :)

Josh looks down into the valley. In the glacial river, a person is slowly waking up. Their figure flickers and Josh knows it isn’t a trick of the sun.

 

“D’you think that’s really him?” Jenna whispers from his side.

 

“I hope so,” Josh sighs. “Can you tell?”

 

Jenna closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. When she begins to lean forward, Josh pulls her back.

 

“Nothing?” He asks.

 

Jenna blinks open dazedly and shakes her head to clear her vision. “Nope. It’s like his mind is static.”

 

Josh sighs and looks out at the figure, who is now walking towards the opening of the valley. “If it isn’t Tyler, I don’t know who it would be.” With his decision made, Josh stands and walks toward the edge of the cliff, signaling for the Banditos to follow him.

 

Maybe-Tyler looks up at them and trips on a rock. Josh almost laughs. He thinks he looks scared, but that could just be because of Maybe-Tyler’s inability to stay one person.

 

Maybe-Tyler looks out to the opening of the valley as a loud shriek and galloping hooves pierces the air.

 

“Bishop,” Jenna hisses.

 

Josh huffs. “Tyler’ll be fine, don’t worry.” A gardenia sprouts up next to Josh. Jenna grins and plucks it before Josh can stomp on it, and tucks it behind her ear.

 

“I’ll give it to him later,” She says with a smirk.

 

They watch in silence as Nico presses his fingers to Tyler’s neck and makes three black smudges on Tyler’s neck. Josh clenches his fists, and a petunia blooms just in front of Jenna. He shakes his head and grows a small bundle of yellow chrysanthemums where he knows Tyler will look down. Tyler starts to walk towards the white horse, where Nico is waiting, the black on his neck intensifying, and Josh waits for him to look down.

 

He does.

 

Tyler looks up towards him and the Banditos as his figure slows its incessant flickering, seemingly trying to settle in one form.

 

Josh then throws the yellow rose petals he spent months growing, just for something like this, and Banditos join him.

 

Tyler looks up in wonder, his figure finally settling as _him_ and the black on his neck fading _._ Josh grins behind his bandanna. Tyler looks at Nico and his horse, flailing around, and begins to run in the opposite direction, heading for the path to the top of the cliff Josh hopes he knows is there.

 

Jenna nudges him, the petunia and gardenia in her hand now. “Josh, we have to go.”

 

The Banditos are already starting to leave.

 

They’ve done all they can, for now.

 

Josh nods at Jenna, and she leaves as he watches Tyler trip over more rocks. Josh internally curses how gangly and klutzy he somehow forgot Tyler was.

 

Nico drags him to his horse, slinging him across the back of it, and he looks up at Josh.

 

Josh stares back at the Bishop defiantly, an unsaid message in his eyes.

 

_I’m getting him back._

 

**Author's Note:**

> From "theflowerexpert.com:"  
> "Gardenia symbolizes purity and sweetness. They indicate secret love."
> 
> "Chrysanthemum symbolizes fidelity, optimism, joy and long life. [...] a yellow chrysanthemum symbolizes slighted love."
> 
> "Yellow roses evoke sunny feelings of joy, warmth and welcome. They are symbols of friendship and caring."
> 
> And from "flowermeaning.com:"  
> "The petunia flower symbolizes anger and resentment especially when they are presented by someone with whom you have recently had a heated disagreement. They can also symbolize your desire to spend time with someone because you find their company soothing and peaceful. According to some sources, petunias are also a symbol of not losing hope."


End file.
